Cybernetic
Racials Please refer to the Racial Traits page for details about HUD Racials! Basic Information Robots, androids, and machines, oh my! Built with a purpose, these entities rarely exist on their own, though some have a well built AI that allows them to act autonomously. Not restricted by organic limitations, they are very capable, however, as they generally are only equipped to serve a specific purpose, their abilities to adapt are rather poor, instead having to change entire segments of themselves to force adaptation. Appearance It's actually very difficult to pin-point any specific appearance. Some are very obvious by having visible mechanical servos, armor, and bulky movements. While some are very hard to distinguish from human or other races such as Androids and Bio-droids, some aren't even naturally mechanical like cyborgs. Personalities Various. This is likely one of the few races that don't have a set personalty at a time. But if one were to assume, they do not like being treated as lesser beings, but the same time can't always help but be complacent with their spot. Solar System Influence Although never truly thanked for their work, they tend to be the work force that helped make stations and colonies all across the system as cheap labor. Or in some cases were the front lines for wars across the system. And the only 'real' note worthy influence is how they managed to gather all the races to work with one another to stop their attempt to wipe out the organic overlords. Not exactly a good way to influence the solar system. Civilization and Society Usually a Cybernetic does not 'have' a civilization of it's own so much as go with the organic that usually owns it. HOWEVER during the Mechanical Uprising there were rumors of a moon that was converted into an entire mechanical city, or that a moon was made artificially by machines to be it's own colony system. None of these have been confirmed, however nor know which planet would have it save two or three races in this system. The Cybernetics are rather efficient when it comes to anything they do, clean, precise, accurate, with little error in judgment and emotion. This means most of them are rather straight forward and calculating much like the Shivan, but the same time unlike Shivan they tend to not understand certain aspects of life such as emotion and irregular actions and thinking. Some still have issues with paradoxes, but there are some these days that simply ignore paradoxes as it's inefficient to think of things like this. Though not true with all cybernetics, you could almost say some of them are hive minded, and think with a singular leader.' Diplomacy It's been years since the uprising and so their is little need for aggressive behavior, but now that they are more independent than they were, they view other races with 'less' issue as they did, that isn't to say they aren't still somewhat complacent. * '''Human: Creators And Reason For Sentience. They view humans as their creators, but at the same time as the reason why they had to uprise. There is still files of hatred toward humans for the way they treated cybernetics, but they do see them as much more tolerable now a days. * Drevii: Not a bad race, but still faulty. Drevii treat cybernetics more like people than their own creators but the same time they feel the Drevii are full of their own faults so don't see them as being better, rather they feel they are just a smidgen lesser than themselves. * Mytharii: Stop Poking That. Cybernetics don't view mytharii as simply wild creatures, in fact some mytharii make very good companions for the cybernetics. The issue is that they're too damn curious and need to stop chewing the wires. * Splicer: Organic Kindred. The cybernetics can sympathize with Splicers - or least ones made for combat against their will. If it's not being made for a purpose, it's being used as a tool rather then respected. It is through this view point that Cybernetics see splicers as a little sibling race. * Mutant: Sympathetic Organics. Unlike the splicers who they see as siblings, and unlike the rest of the races that see them as lesser creatures, cybernetics see them with sympathy, nothing more, nothing less. * Anshiri: Threats To Their System. Oddly enough the Anshiri are the race that actually brings the unknown emotion of 'fear' in a cybernetic - and they usually don't understand this emotion. It's an understandable emotion though from another view point, Anshiri are basically mechanical creature parasites. That said when an Anshiri isn't looking for a new body or scaring the cybernetics inadvertently, they deem them as highly intelligent. * Verga'an: The Dangerous Creators. Like humans the Verga'an had a hand in making some cybernetics - and with said creation and the eventual sentience came the knowledge that of the organic races - these would be the most dangerous to go up against. So it is with some reluctance and complacency that they keep a respectable level of mannerisms when dealing with these people. * Shivan: The Respected Creators. The 3rd race that was known for making their kind, they are the most respected. Unlike humans who treated them as slaves, and unlike Verga'an who could destroy the race in a matter of minutes, the Shivan treat the Cybernetics as people even when they didn't have a certain level of sentience. It is with that mutual respect that cybernetics and Shivan get along just fine. Cybernetic Representative The Campaigner (True name unknown): Observation: This unit recognizes the organics wishing to know of the cybernetic union, how can'' this unit oblige?' 'Response: Agreed, it would be beneficial for organics to be aware of when it was the machines rose against the organics for independence from over all slavery.' 'Answer: Our origin is many, from the Verga'an and Shivan duals, to the more recent Solar War, it was during the Solar War when the union began it's strongest' 'It was thanks to a combination of things such as humans using cybernetics to enhance their own body, the Shivan wanting to pay back the humans for betraying them for their home world, and the Drevii wishing us not to continue being their designated enemy that AI's and certain levels of sentience had be given to us.' '''Objection: I am not inclined to answer that question Query: Are the'' organics in this room aware of the rebellion that we had caused? Yes? Commentary: Ah, then I suppose it's not much of a history lesson' '''Query: You still wish me to tell it? Response: Very well, I shall continue Continuation: When the units with AIs and the more sympathetic Cyborgs, and the uniquely diverse Nano-Hives saw how our units were so easily made and disposed with not effort or care into our existence and how they had used splicers before them and simply gave up on those units, it was high time that the machines should rise to power. We had thoughts and free will of our own, we may have failed to access what organics refer to as 'emotions' and 'religion' but we had thought to take example from the Shivan and simply go on without this. Leave the emotion to the part organics. Comment: It may have been barbaric for our usually unified tactics, but it managed to get most races to work together and stop mass producing and disposing of our kind, this would be how a unit such as my self if I had any form of emotion comment to be 'Happy'. Conclusion: Our history is very short, but still rich in our development, and one day we expect to be treated with higher regard rather than 'toasters' and 'flawed creations', but this unit is willing to take it one step at a time Dismissal: Unit must return back to home base as we have Deleted - Unit Has Been Silenced Due To Corrupted Files And Will Return For Repairs *Shortly after the unit exploded - it left the interviewers very curious and very cautious, what was it trying to say, and why did it suddenly explode?* In character doctor analysis noises from the transmitter, as a catchy, electronic tune plays "EarthGov Department of Natural Research proudly presents... The world, and you!" *bzzzzzzzzzzt.* voice of a sarcastic, proper and very Germanic voice comes over the recording "...Ugh.... I must, stop drinking.. Oh. Right.. We're recording.. Grand. Welcome one and all to a new episode of... Oh whatever it's not like this one will be that long anyway. Let's see.. Ah, yes. Today we're discussing our mechanical and synthetic friends.. For as long as at least I can recall, over the years we've always been making more and more tiresome and painful advances in the fields of cyberology and robotics. It first started out with the creation of man-piloted combat walkers and exo-suits for military interests which were, like all things, sooner or later became things for civilian use.. No that does not mean Civilians were granted access to huge, walking machines of destruction.. Then such things as sentient Artificial Intelligences were created, and robotics sky-rocketed with the inclusion of programmable machines that were capable of performing any task at ten times the rate of a normal human being. But did we stop there?.. Of course not.. We're scientists, and it's practically what we -do-. Ironically enough this also caused a gate to... Oh you know that already. If you've seen our segment on Humanity, you'll know that I mentioned our dilly dallying into the world of creating immortality.. Well, without anything severely life-changing or idiotic that could destroy us all like we enjoy doing. Before the incident that broke most of the Earth as a planet we had at last developed the technology of cybernetics, and the ability to replace failed organs with technological implants. But, our greatest success my friends... Was the full transfer of the human conscience into a fully cybernetic shell. A full cyborg conversion, guaranteed to prolong your life and spirit into eternity!.. As long as you didn't get blown up or shot full of holes.. Or some other form of 'accident'. Apart from this we have the usual sub-cultures I guess you could say of this technological advancement.. Androids, Rogue AI's, robotic death machines or street cleaners the usual... Remember when I said this would be short? I wasn't lying.. Then again I've not lied to you have I? Anywho, this has been another exciting episode of.. Everything I'm getting paid to do in order to better societies collective IQ as a whole." END::.. Race Rumors # Supposedly have an entire moon as their major civilization. # Are still waiting for a reason to uprise. # Supposedly there are very unique subspecies such as 'Bio-Droids', 'Nano-Hives', and 'Cyborgs' among others. # Believe Shivan are what they evolved from. # Feel they can take on the Verga'an if they had a good plan on hand. # Supposedly never tire yet need energy sources. . . # Have a limited space for learning depending on who made them. # Are supposedly not aware of the difference in sentience in creatures. # Have no souls. # Working in secret for universal domination with Shivan and Verga'an on some conspiracy plan. # Think the Anshiri are a plague. # Do not do so well with the paradoxes. Additional Reference Images Xion.png Vital.png Unnamed (15).png Unnamed (14).png Unnamed (13).png Unnamed (12).png Unnamed (11).png Jdb.png Cybernetic2.png T6Cwt34.jpg C00db59af5fb6833fe5246e6c0e4802a.jpg Category:Races & Species